Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory
is the third game in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. It's also said to be the final game of the Saga, but not the series itself. The game released in North America on March 21st, 2013 and Europe on March 15th, 2013. Storyline Set during 1989, it takes place in an alternate continuity where Planeptune is a small country, Lowee as a Japanese styled area and Leanbox as an invading overseas country. Lastation is an area connected with Planeptune. Neptune is thrown into this continuity and embarks her adventure to get back. Because this is not the world/dimension or time she's supposed to live in, she is not in charge of Planeptune; a new character called Pururut also known as Iris Heart is in charge of Planeptune instead. Characters The original Goddesses from the first game are set to return, along with their little sisters who serve no real purpose in the main storyline, but will return as allies. Nepgear is also back in this game wearing the same costume from Mk2. At first it was Neptune trying to get back to the future she lives in, then it was a failure, Neptune can't return to the future, and instead they make Nepgear transfer from the future to the past. Nepgear appeared the same way as Neptune, falling from the sky and hitting Noire. Two new Hearts are introduced in the game too. One is Iris Heart, the new CPU of Planeptune and Yellow Heart, who may or may not be an antagonist, as she keeps appearing to cause trouble for the main group. Falcom returns in this game, however she is a much younger version and not usable. The CPU Candidates do make a return and are playable. However they are not involved in the story and not usable if the player did not get into chapter 9 (good end) or chapter 10 (True end). Also Compa and IF are in the game as small kidhttp://www.siliconera.com/2012/07/24/neptunias-friends-compa-and-if-return-as-babies/, along with a new baby PC. Compa can be playable by getting a DLC. Two brand new personified video game publishers are introduced like Idea Factory based IF and Compile Heart based Compa. One is Marvelous, based on the company Marvelous AQL, publishers of Rune Factory and the Senran Kagura games. The other is Broccoli based on the visual novel. She seems to be based on the series Di Gi Charat. A third mascot character was announced based on the company CyberConnect 2 developers of the .Hack series and the Naruto: Ultimate Storm series. She seems to be based on the .Hack and Little Tail Bronx series (with a bit of Naruto mixed in). Another Character based on Mages company, Mages was also shown in the concept art but it is not known if she will in the game or will be a DLC, similar to Red. Another character was recently introduce. However instead of being based on a video company, it is based on a game series, Tekken. Trivia *The characters are able to jump, unlike the first and second game. *The game has an achievement system for things like number of jumps, damage taken, and so forth. Unlike most other games, each one has a small but immediate benefit usually a stat boost. For example, "Total damage taken" achievements award max HP boosts. * Composer Nobuo Uematsu along with his band Earthbound Papas perform the music found in Neptunia V. http://www.siliconera.com/2012/05/16/nobuo-uematsu-summoned-for-neptunia-v/ * According to NIS America, they said Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory will be set release to America and Europe in Spring 2013. * In the English version, Pururut's name is Plutia. * Piishe's English name is Peashy. * Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica makes a cameo as a character in Planeptune. * The ability "Final Form CPU" is a nod to Kamen Rider Decade where in Decade could change other Kamen Riders into weapons or other objects he could use much like Neptune with the other CPUs. Gallery Please visit Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (images) for more images. References See also *Seven Sages External Links * An announcement article. * Official Japanese site * Neptune V opening 1989 Leanbox.jpg|Leanbox 1989 Lastation.jpg|Lastation Category:Game Category:Media Category:Neptunia Victory